Da Awesome Battle Episode 2: Make da Fourth Wall!
MLG Agumon: Yeh I know it's early than you expected but Mr. Yokai was too bored he decided to start the contest. SO YEAH! NEW SCHEDULE. **You got one day to vote & do the challenge. Well yeah, at 10:00 AM the elimination ends and the challenge start. The day after that, the challenge ends and the elimination starts. Loops until the last episode. *MLG Agumon: Now, time to go to Hosecake at Roseblake! Whoever is eliminated will get burnt by the Roseblake! *MS: I hope I'm not dead! *MLG Agumon: We got 12 likes! Yeet yeet! *MLG Agumon: Bark and Cat Tree lose with 0 likes! *Bark: WOOF :( *Cat Tree: MEOW :( *MLG Agumon: 16.7% of the votes are for all except Red Test Tube, who got 50% of the votes! So, pick a prize below! **Ice Cream **Limb Transfer **Love Potion **10 Subscribes *MLG Agumon: Now for the dislikes... we got 11. Fewer than da likes. LET'S SEE! *MLG Agumon: Buyee and Red Test Tube are safe. *Buyee: YAY! *MLG Agumon: 9.1% of the votes go to Gotta Sweep. Mini-prizes are chew toys! *Gotta Sweep: LOOKS LIKE IT'S SWEEPIN TIME! (gets a chew toy) *MLG Agumon: 18.2% of the votes go to Multiplication Sign, which is suprising since Multiplication Sign got the worst score! *Multiplication Sign: FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY- (gets hit with chew toy) *MLG Agumon: It's down to Bark and Cat Tree. Who's eliminated? With 27.3% of the votes... *(intense staring) *The 27.3% of the votes almost hit Cat Tree, until it switches and hits Bark. *MLG Agumon: Bark is safe. Cat Tree's eliminated with 45.5% of the votes! *Cat Tree: MEOW! (gets burnt alive) *MLG Agumon: So on Episode 5 and 10 you'll get to choose an ADDITIONAL PLAYER. Where do they go? Well, say if Skirt chose Cuberty. Cuberty would be on Team 3. I'll show you them on Episode 5, K? Anyways challenge time! *MLG Agumon: By the way... Cat Tree can't vote until the finale. Challenge The challenge is to form a team name for your team. So yeah, the team with the highest score are safe, and the team's contestant with the highest score gets to use that name for their team. Again, TSRITW and me will do the judging. Ready? GO! *Team 1 **'Kabloom': Kawanime~! **'Mechy': Robobot Masters/Da Button (lol I figured out your secret Minh) **Gem **Playtime **'Rainbow Pin': Gets Bricks, Nails and a Hammer **'Nahuel's Book': Mr. Yokai is Very Very Cool *Team 2 **'TacoBell': The Universal Tacos **''Golden Needle is sick'' **'Yellow Leafy': Oh **Gumball Machine **'Gaster Blaster': Shoot 'n Fly **'Skirt': Awesomesauce Stairs *Team 3 **'Baseball Cap': MLG Agumon is an Awesome God **Pandora Book **'Starry': Animastrals **'Glowing Glass Ball': Another Name **Jonathan **'Little Horn': Team 666 *Team 4 **'Buyee': Ferocious Falcons **Gotta Sweep **'Red Test Tube': Build this Fast **'Multiplication Sign': The Buyees **Bark RESULTS Results are in! I'm going to spoil it that my computers won't do the quiz... good luck Team 1 *Team 1 (112/240) **'Kabloom': Kawanime~! (55/60) ***'Mr. Yokai': UH OH I'M GETTING THE INFLUENCE! SUCH 20/20. ***'MLG Agumon': Much weird pun of Kawaii and Anime. 14/20. ***'TSRITW': What the heck does that mean? I don't care, you're MrYokai! 21/20! **'Mechy': Robobot Masters (welp I chose this but TSRITW decided to ask what?) (32/60) ***'Mr. Yokai': I'm a slightly big fan of Kirby. 16/20. ***'MLG Agumon': Sounds like a typo. 13/20. You're lucky. ***'TSRITW': What? 3/20. **'Rainbow Pin': Get Bricks, Nails and a Hammer (7/60) ***'Mr. Yokai': Took it literally. 5/20. ***'MLG Agumon': Same. 2/20. ***'TSRITW': That's not a good team name! 0/20! **'Nahuel's Book': Mr. Yokai is Very Very Cool (18/60) ***'Mr. Yokai': Aw that's nice but HECK A "TEAM (contestant name)" LIKE THING? 15/20! ***'MLG Agumon': Bland. 3/20. ***'TSRITW': That's not a good team name! 0/20! *Team 2 (97/240) **'TacoBell': The Universal Tacos (40/60) ***'Mr. Yokai': Universal Tacos... XD 17/20. ***'MLG Agumon': Tacos... GIMME TACOS. 19/20. ***'TSRITW': You mean the Galaxial Burritos? 4/20. **'Yellow Leafy': Oh (14/60) (yes why the heck would this rank so high) ***'Mr. Yokai': Took it literally. 4/20. ***'MLG Agumon': Same. -40/20, like what the heck? How does TSRITW love it SO MUCH? ***'TSRITW': Canada! 50/20, one point per state in the USA! **'Gaster Blaster': Shoot 'n Fly (30/60) ***'Mr. Yokai': Quite bland. 3/20. ***'MLG Agumon': 20/20. Generously, it sounds quite cool. ***'TSRITW': Sounds like Angry Birds. 7/20. **'Skirt': Awesomesauce Stairs (13/60) ***'Mr. Yokai': Uh, wut? VERY CONFUSED. 9/20. ***'MLG Agumon': Is this to support Bow? I hate Bow no matter what so I say 3/20. ***'TSRITW': DON'T STARE AT STAIRS! 1/20. *Team 3 (-939/240) **'Baseball Cap': MLG Agumon is an Awesome God (11/60) ***'Mr. Yokai': Nice support, but this time 10/20. ***'MLG Agumon': Again, bland. 1/20. ***'TSRITW': That's not a good team name! 0/20! **'Starry': Animastrals (9/60) ***'Mr. Yokai': I don't understand so 5/20. ***'MLG Agumon': Same. 4/20. ***'TSRITW': That's not a good team name! 0/20! **'Glowing Glass Ball': Another Name (40/60) ***'Mr. Yokai': C'MON DO WE HAVE TO HAVE BFB? 10/20! ***'MLG Agumon': Personally, 14/20. No reasoning. ***'TSRITW': It'd be better if you called yourselves "A Better Name Than That". 16/20. 4 points for every ball in ABNTT. **'Little Horn': Team 666 (-999/60) ***'Mr. Yokai': o-o -10/20 ***'MLG Agumon': See above, it's going to be 10/20 because I don't want negative numbers. ***'TSRITW': That's a demonic team name! -999/20! *Team 4 (69/240) **'Buyee': Ferocious Falcons (35/60) ***'Mr. Yokai': Nice team spirit, but I don't think you'll be that Ferocious. 19/20 thou. ***'MLG Agumon': 14/20. Mostly because it's... uh... actually, 16/20. ***'TSRITW': That's not a good team name! 0/20! **'Red Test Tube': Build this Fast (24/60) ***'Mr. Yokai': Took it literally but hey it could be a good theme song. 16/20. ***'MLG Agumon': I disagree. I say 8/20. ***'TSRITW': That's not a good team name! 0/20! **'Multiplication Sign': The Buyees (10/60) ***'Mr. Yokai': The Losers. Ugh, 5/20. ***'MLG Agumon': Boring. 5/20. ***'TSRITW': That's not a good team name! 0/20! So yeah. Team 1 is named Kawanime, Team 2 is The Universal Tacos, Team 3 is Another Name, and Team 4 is Ferocious Falcons. Team 3 is UFE!